


Dark in the Middle of Him

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is, he tells himself, no reason to fear this darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark in the Middle of Him

There is, he tells himself, no reason to fear this darkness.

A friend to the renegade in hiding, the soldier in ambush, the tired man aching for rest. It is the harsh light of the sun that stunned him; he had to shade his eyes for his first breath of freedom.

But before that _this_ darkness had stared back at him as irons warmed against skin.

The man that bequeathed it him was Noah, face bare as he died.

But he holds Gabranth's helm in his hands, and it is a fear that grows wild in the middle of him.


End file.
